Dark Kisshu
by MewMewLight271
Summary: Kisshu wants to be with Ichigo, we all know that. So, one day after seeing Ichigo and Masaya date, he goes to Pai's lab, where he makes the biggest mistake of his life. Kiichigo fanfic! -On Hold due to lost files-
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter1 the start**

* * *

**-With Ichigo- **

Ichigo sighed happily. She had just returned from her date with Aoyama, and was completely unaware that a shadow was following her every move. While Ichigo kept daydreaming about Aoyama, the shadow scolded. 'I'm way better than that pathetic human boy. So, why can't she see that? It's that entire boy's fault. He gets in the way of everything! But, not this time.' The shadow thought with a wicked grin, before teleporting out.

Ichigo snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the wind blow past her. 'It's just my imagination; there is nothing creepy out there. L-Like ghosts.' Ichigo thought, looking around.

"Hi kitty." Kisshu said behind her, scaring her so much her ears and tail popped out. "Kisshu! What are you doing here!?" Ichigo asked.

"I can't visit my kitty? I was just casually strolling down the park and saw you." Kisshu said with a smile.

"You were strolling in the park at night?" Ichigo asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"So are you. No, wait let me rephrase that. You were daydreaming about that human boy." Kisshu said with disgust. Ichigo was angry of how Kisshu was able to talk like that about him; even thinking about it was bad enough for her.

"That boy has a name and it's Masaya!" Ichigo yelled, spinning around and started walking home. Kisshu growled, but left.

**-With Kisshu- **

Kisshu appeared in Pai's lab. Kisshu looked around, until his eyes found a thing covered with a cloth. He walked towards and read the sign that was on it. It read, 'Do NOT take off or forever be cursed.' Kisshu shrugged and took it of. It was a mirror. He stared at it.

'Nothing's happening. Stupid sign.' Kisshu thought. He met his reflections eyes. It was amber, but then, it turned red and was grinning evilly. Kisshu took a step back surprised. His reflection took a step up and grabbed Kisshu. Kisshu looked bewildered. Right when there eyes met, his reflection disappeared. Kisshu suddenly felt cold and pasted out. Only if he knew that was the beginning of it all.

* * *

**My first Kisshu and Ichigo fanfic! Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Kisshu Chapter 2**

Font meanings

_-Dreams-_

-"Talking" and 'thinking'-

* * *

-**With Kisshu, Taruto, and Pai-**

Kisshu layed there on the floor, unconscious. Pai and Taruto surrounded him. Taruto shook his head. They had found him in Pai's lab while they were talking to Deep Blue. "I wonder what he was thinking when he went into your lab, Pai." Taruto said.

Pai shook his head. "Probably nothing, after all he is an idiot. Swooning over a human girl, not to mention she's the leader of the Mew Mews." Pai said.

"Let's go launch an attack at the Mew Mews already!" Taruto said impatiently. Pai sighed, but they both teleported out, thinking Kisshu was going to wake up soon.

* * *

**-Kisshu's dream-** **Kisshu's POV**

_I groaned loudly as I got up. I was currently surrounded by darkness. "What's going on!?" I said loudly, hoping somebody would hear me. There was laughter. A Cyniclon boy stepped out of the darkness and faced me. My mouth swung open. _

_It was me! But, how!? "I look exactly like you, because I am you. Except, it's MY turn to take over!" He said, throwing his head back and started to laugh evilly. I stared at myself, before growling. _

"_NEVER!" I yelled, conjuring up my Dragon Swords. He smirked at me. I looked at my hands. My hands were empty! _

"_I told it's my turn! Now you'll feel how it is like under locks and keys! Oh, and don't worry, I won't do anything to Ichigo. Maybe." He said, before disappearing. "NO! ICHIGO!" I yelled, before collapsing. 'What's happening!? Is it because I looked at the mirror!? Oh, Ichigo HELP ME!' I thought. _

* * *

**-With Kisshu- Dark Kisshu's POV**

I opened my eyes to find myself in my room. My walls were painted dark green and my bed and desk were pushed to the side. I grinned. 'Finally! I'm in control, thanks to that mirror!' I thought. I pushed myself up from the floor and teleported to Earth. I was at the park.

'Hmm, it's still night. That's good. I can visit my Koneko-chan without any interruptions!' I thought, about to teleport to her house when I caught my vision on a puddle. My eyes were blood-red. '

Shit! I forgot I have a different eye color and name than Kisshu! But, name is almost like his. It's Kish. I'll just have to change my eye color.' I thought, closing my eyes and opened them to revel golden eyes. Then I teleported to Koneko's house. She was quiet surprised to see me. I smiled.

"Konichiwa Koneko-chan!" I said, happily.

"Kisshu! What are you doing here!?" She yelled at me, about to grab her pendant. I quickly conjured up one of my daggers and swiftly got in front of her, stealing her pendant.

"Ichigo, if you don't surrender now, you'll regret it." I said, raising my dagger. She stared at me, horrified. I grinned evilly as she slowly said, "I s-surrender."

"That's a good girl. I'll visit you everyday and take this with me," I said raising her pendant. "If you tell any one, I'll kill your human boyfriend and the Mew Mews, okay?" I said. She nodded, still horror shocked. I smiled and teleported out.

"What happened to the Kisshu that didn't do any of this?" Ichigo asked herself.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**SonicXMinagirl, I don't do that so don't worry. **

**Terminatorluvr, I was thinking about that after you posted it, I might actually do that. Thanks for the idea!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dark Kisshu Chapter 3**

** A/N Um, sorry for Light not updating a lot, she got grounded. Don't worry, I already yelled at her. So, uh, enjoy.**

**-With Ichigo- Ichigo's POV**

I looked around my room. I was still horror shocked that Kisshu did such a thing to me. Well, when he appeared in my room, I expected the usual. Kiss, fight, and kiss again, then teleport off. 'I wonder what's wrong with him.' I thought.

**-With Kish-**

Kish sighed happily as he layed down on his bed. A sudden thought occurred in Kish's head. 'Did Pai figure a plan out to destroy the Mews yet?'

Kish chuckled for no apparent reason and teleported to Pai's room. Pai had been doing something and hid something behind his back when Kisshu teleported in. "Do we have a plan for the Mews?" Kish asked. Pai blinked, and then shook his head. Kish grinned then said, "Good, I have a plan for the Mews that shows no mercy." Pai blinked once again then got up to go to there kitchen. "Where are you going?" Kish asked.

"To the kitchen, I think I heard you say you had a plan to destroy the Mews." Pai then teleported out. Kish stared at the spot where his comrade once stood. He shrugged then teleported back to Ichigo's house. When Kish arrived, Ichigo was asleep, or was she?

**-With Ichigo and Kish -Ichigo's POV-**

I heard the sound of teleportation and half of me wanted to open my eyes and scream hard. I kept saying in my head that everything was going to be okay. Kisshu then suddenly talked which almost made me jump. "Koneko-chan, are you okay?" I held my breath. I then heard him sigh and heard something sitting down. "You're probably asleep, but I'm going to say it anyway. Do you know that I'm not Kisshu?" He asked me. I mentally gasped. 'That explains every thing, well, only a little bit. I already know Kisshu is crazy.' He laughed then said, "My name is Kish and I look exactly like Kisshu, expect I have red eyes."

I was quiet. 'So where is Kisshu?' I mentally asked myself. He then teleported off somewhere. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

** I know, wimpy. Look, I lost my files that included chapter 4, 5, and 6. I completely forgot what I wrote, so sorry. I'm pretty sure I lost viewers to this, but to see at my Email inbox that people still fav this, let's me know you guys still read this. **


End file.
